Of Fairy Princes & Demon Lords: The Deception
by ktoll9
Summary: What went on behind the scenes after the wrap up of Tragic Marker. How involved were the friends and families of our two clueless protagonists? Read here and discover the extent of the Deception. This is the story of what led up to "Of Fairy Princes & Demon Lords" and how everything came about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Fairy Princes & Demon Lords: The Deception**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Lory smiled smugly as he gave the documents another look and straightened them, arranging them in such a way that one wouldn't expect their nature. They were marked _His_ and _Hers_. In his pile, was a Nondisclosure Agreement for Tragic Marker, another copy of the contract that stipulated the conditions for the premiers and other such events and a couple of nondescript, inane things that meant actually nothing. In her pile were the same things except, her's included a contract for LME that she would be signing due to her emancipation.

This was a risky maneuver on Lory's part, both parties were known to be very thorough when it came to signing contracts. He had to arrange said documents just so and distract both parties sufficiently or it would all be for naught. If he failed in any part of this, he was certain he and their loved ones would be waiting years and years for this.

He clapped his hands together and sat back in his seat. He took a deep breath and pulled out the bottle of 30 year-old scotch and a glass. He poured a double-shot and took out a cigar. He took in a nice deep sniff, savoring the flavor and clipped off the end and lit it. After taking a nice deep drag and a good sip of the scotch, he smiled heartily and chuckled deeply. "They are going to kill me if this doesn't work out." It would work out. They loved each other. They just didn't know yet and that was what he was counting on to make all of this work out in the end. The end result is what really mattered. The happiness of his two favorite LoveME children.

* * *

Ren knew there was something strange about how Lory was behaving when he called him to his office to sign his paperwork, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. The man had been far too relaxed. He didn't ask his usual questions about filming. He didn't tease him about the photos he had shown him of Kyoko and that rat. He didn't breathe a word of his non-existent love life and there were no crazy costumes or, decorations. The whole meeting reeked of Lory's meddling, but there was just nothing there that he could see in an obvious way. It was troublesome.

He shook off the suspicions and decided to concentrate on finding his favorite little LoveME female and congratulating her on her new role. She had spent weeks training for it and he was bursting with pride for her accomplishment. He kind of felt a little left out though. She had done it completely without any help from him. The more he thought about it, the more depressing it was. It almost felt like she was drifting away from him.

All of the above is why he found himself sitting quietly on the sofa in the LoveME office, contemplating the last few months. From the time he found the water sapphire at the bottom of the steps, to the night that she happily told him that she was auditioning for Momiji as they stood in front of the Darumaya. He smiled softly at that particular memory. She had so much energy and that adorable look about her. It had taken every fiber of his strength to keep from wrapping her in his arms and never letting her go. Perfect. She was perfect in every way and it frightened him to think what she would think of him if he told her the truth about himself. He would wait a little longer. Wait until he felt more confident. He shook his head at the thought. Japan's number one bachelor lacks confidence with a woman...

* * *

It was the strangest thing. Takarada-san called her into his office to sign her contract and a NDA for being Setsuka. Well, that really wasn't the strangest thing, of course. The strangest thing was the lack of costumes, his giddy childish air and the stoic decoration of the office. Perhaps he was just out of ideas. She shook off her suspicions and signed the documents, trustingly. Although, the smile he had on his face had been a bit disturbing.

She thought about many things as she made her way to the LoveME room. Many things that had been plaguing her since the auditions. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest like a hollow drum sounding out its cadence with a spike covered mallet. She felt betrayed, but she realized that she had no right to feel that way. He didn't know that she was in love with him. He didn't know that the mere thought of him loving another left her soul in shreds. She had never told him and she wouldn't. She wasn't what he wanted. It was clear that he wanted someone that was more like the girls that Sho had always been attracted to. Hateful, mean, shallow, spiteful, venomous, and so on.

With all of those painful thoughts she would catalogue them and use them as reference just as Takarada-san had told her on White Day. She would use them to become a better actress. That was a month ago and it was getting more difficult day by day. She wondered when it would ever end.

* * *

"It seems as though this would be the perfect opportunity to do this." Lory murmured as he looked over what he had written in haste after submitting certain documents and filing away copies of copies. He pulled out his little black book of contacts and dialed the number.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call Lory?" Director Anna asked as he stared at the clock on the wall that had just struck 8pm.

Lory smiled into the phone. "Straight to the point as always, Kazu. I need a little help with Kyouko-chan and you are just the man that can do it."

Kazutoyo Anna listened attentively to Lory's request and plans, then sighed. "Do you really think something like that will work? Don't you think they will suspect something?" He sounded a little worried.

Lory laughed. "Are you kidding me? I already snuck past level one of this little game."

Kazu's jaw dropped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Are you serious? They didn't even read it? You actually got them to sign it?"

Lory laughed again. "That was the easiest part. I just made sure to annoy them enough to make them want to get the meeting over with and out of my office as quickly as possible."

Kazu shook his head. "Man... You are a god. I envy you for the crap you get away with." He sighed. "Alright, send me the script and I'll look it over. I'll see how we can adjust it to make it a little more believable. Oh... Have you talked to the extras for this yet?"

Lory winced. "Not yet... that one may take awhile. I'll get back to you on the date for it. I know there will at least be a couple of them that want to get their hands dirty for it."

"I'm sure there will be, all things considered. I don't even want to think of what security for something like that will need to be." He commented dryly.

"We'll tie it up nicely like a follow-up episode and the extras will keep the event to themselves." Lory assured him.

"Well, okay. I'll trust you on that one. I'll call you back when I've cleaned up the script. Talk later." They ended the call and Lory was well on his way to his biggest achievement.

He smiled mischievously and started pulling phone numbers and email addresses from several different files. The first one would be the most difficult. Kind of like a boss level. He would keep that one for the morning. He thought that maybe he should make an appointment to conquer this particular boss. He nodded. Yes, that would be the most prudent decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable! Never in all of her life had she felt like such a complete and utter fool. For over 18 years this man had been in her life and not once did she see through his deception. Now she knew why he had pressed her to give birth to and keep Kyoko. Now she knew why he had shown such a keen interest in her, why he always knew where she was, what she was doing, how she was doing in school, why he was so completely livid when she had come to Tokyo with that spoiled little Fuwa brat.

"Sae-chan?" He murmured nervously.

Saena Mogami held up her hand to stop him and shook her head. "Don't... Just..." She stood, took a deep breath and quietly walked out of her office to gather her emotions. Right now she needed time to calm herself or, she would definitely commit a jail-worthy crime against him... against the father of her daughter. She wanted to scream.

How did she not see or, notice it before? She closed her eyes and opened her mind, for once and saw the similarities. The obsessive observation skills, the golden-eyes, his ears, his chin, the curve of his brow. Did the girl not inherit anything from her? She sighed in defeat and re-entered her office where the father of her daughter sat patiently in shame.

"You _**will** _tell me everything." She demanded, barely audibly as she sat behind her desk.

He nodded then began the story. He told her how he had been hired to test the security around the case and take the gathered information if the opportunity arose. How he had been so enamored by her that he just couldn't stay away. How Katagiri-sensei had offered him the job for his impressive skills once his law firm was firmly in place. How he had secretly set up a trust to care for Kyoko in addition to what she was sending. Finally, how he never told her because she didn't love him, that he was happy just being her friend if that was all that she would offer him.

From that moment on, she realized that the man in front of her loved her to the extent that he was willing to stay in the shadows to support her. He was willing to accept being permanently friend-zoned to be near her if that is what it took. For all of those years he had loved her and not once did he ever stray and for once the tears came unbidden to the eyes of Saena Mogami when she realized that she and her daughter both had been loved so dearly.

* * *

Lory was in shock. The unflappable Saena Mogami had agreed to his plan and had even suggested that Kyoko's father participate. He couldn't have possibly known that she wanted to spare her daughter the loneliness and pain she and Susumu had suffered all of those years apart from each other. She was not going to allow her daughter to make the same mistakes she had made. She was not going to allow her to permanently file a man that clearly loved her as much as Susumu did Saena, into the category of a friend for life. This was a cycle that was going to end as of now.

Lory Takarada was the recipient of a rare and beautiful event, a smile from the ultimate Ice Queen herself, Saena Mogami.

* * *

The only indication that the fates were conspiring against her was the hard chill that had raced down her spine and the lightheadedness that slammed through her body as she finished up her final scenes for the day. She wondered if it was because she had agreed to have dinner with Tsuruga-san and this was just a precursor to disaster. Was he going to tell her about what she suspected? Was he going to let her know that he couldn't be seen with her anymore? That he wanted to spend as much time with the woman/girl that he was in love with and there was no room for her in his busy life?

Well, she would take her medicine. She would face the firing squad and take the bullets that were always meant for her. She would then go off and lick her wounds and hopefully Moko-san would lend a sympathetic ear. At least with this development, they would have something other than acting to talk about and she could steer clear of anything that had to do with Sacred Lotus and the lost part of Chidori.

* * *

It had been a month since that fortuitous day. Lory's plans were falling into place with several unexpected helpers. Kyoko had discovered that Ren had wanted to just spend time with her to catch up and give her the Return Gift he had chosen for her and Director Anna had finally made the adjustments for the "Reunion Episode" of BoxR. The date was set and the extras were given the information. Ten was informed of the magnitude of her monumental task and Juli Hizuri had decided to collaborate over a couple of weekends to help things go a bit more smoothly. She and Ten would go over the designs. Ten would provide the measurements covertly and finally Juli would work on the finished product at home, sending pictures to Ten of each phase of the product.

Saena and Susumu diligently worked on gathering information, notifying certain participants and organizing the embellishments for the events to take place. Lory and Kazutoyo arranged for the venue, the staff, filming and other such extras. This would be an event that needed recording for posterity.

Finally, three months after they had signed their paperwork, Natsu was invited back to film the infamous "Reunion Episode" of BoxR. She was a bundle of frayed nerves. Natsu would be getting married. She was no longer the sadistic, childish bully she once was and the man that she was marrying had somewhat tamed the wild vixen. Ren had accepted the part of said husband with gusto, only to have a chance to kiss her once again like he had in Guam. Four months without the feel of her lips was driving him insane. He felt like an addict having withdrawals, he also felt a little pathetic to have to resort to such underhanded means to kiss the woman he was in love with. Well... At least he wasn't forcing himself on her like some people they both knew.

* * *

Jelly Woods had spent the better part of the morning with her team of artists, arranging hair, doing makeup and disguising at least 75 people. This is what she lived for and she had heartily volunteered for this particular LoveME Mission Darling had bestowed upon her. Besides, how could she resist dolling up her favorite actress and immortal butterfly? Who at the very moment was shimmying into a white silk corset, beaded with pearls and dotted with light blue ribbons, a sexy-cute pair of lace and silk, white matching cheeky panties, matching garters and white rose-lace stockings. As Kyoko slipped on the last of the embellishments, a pair of cute elastic garters, Ten held out a silk robe for her to wear while she did her hair and makeup.

Ten gasped. "Kyoko-chan, you look stunning in that. You would definitely stop a new groom's heart on your wedding night if he saw you in something like that." She giggled and Kyoko blushed brightly from her scalp to her white, satin peep-toed, platform pumps.

"I don't think that will ever happen in real life Muse-sama." Kyoko answered flustered as she took her seat at the little workstation that had been set up in the dressing tent for her on location.

When all was arranged and Kyoko was fully dressed in the pristine white garment designed specifically for this occasion, she looked in the mirror and saw a queen. She wondered if one day she would ever see herself in such a dress again without the pretense of an act in a drama. It felt as though it had been made especially for her. The soft, flowing white silk fit her like a well tailored glove and flowed over her curves like water. The little crystals sparkled in the sunlight, glimmering with tiny rainbows. The little cut-outs on the back gave the impression of tiny fairy wings and the Cathedral-length train followed her smoothly as if it were a part of her. Her veil was placed and arranged perfectly, then held fast by a beautiful little jeweled crown and her final touch was the engagement ring that was carefully placed on her third left finger. Everything was perfect, from the regal attire right down to the sapphire and diamond bauble that told the world that she was taken.

Deep within her heart, she cried piteously. She bit back the tears and plastered on her best facade, then shoved the new and improved Natsu to the front. This was her day, not Kyoko's. Today Natsu would marry the man that tamed the wild beast and in Kyoko's heart she would cherish the falsified memory as if it were true.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Rows and rows of people looked on as she was escorted down the aisle to the prince of her heart for their faux wedding. Faces seemed familiar, but not. Of course they seemed familiar, they were Natsu and Ryuu's families.

The summer breeze caressed her skin and she looked up at her husband to be. She smiled softly and heard the words. "You look lovely my Queen." He smiled angelically and she blushed.

They turned to the priest and the ceremony began with the words. "Who here gives this woman to be wed?"

Natsu's father and mother stood from their place. "Her mother and I do." They then took their seats and the wedding began. Smiles, tears and murmurs of how well they were suited for each other floated about the little area near the lake in the large park. Everything was perfect. Both Kyoko and Natsu were contented and said their vows with all their hearts.

* * *

Never in all of his acting career had he been so nervous for a few scenes as he watched her walk down the makeshift aisle decorated with ribbons, roses, lilies, sweet-peas and Stephanotis. She made the perfect bride and his heart melted at the sight. She looked like a virgin queen. Deep within his heart he had wished that it were all true, that this was his wedding. He was so deeply immersed in her, he hadn't noticed the familiar faces of the bride's maids, the best man or, groomsmen. He didn't recognize the bride's or, the groom's families or, even their friends for that matter. All he could see was the shining beacon that was his angel as she moved gracefully to take her place next to him.

Certainly mistakes were made in the scene, but the director had never called cut or, stopped filming. Kuon thought later that perhaps he did this to keep the authenticity of the moment, to make it feel like a real wedding. He figured that Director Anna would cut and edit the footage later before the release.

The reception felt like all of those that he had attended in the past for friends and family weddings when he was younger. The warmth, the kisses, the traditional removal of the garter and the first dance all felt authentic. He hoped that one day he could do this with her, then carry her off to a quiet little island in the middle of nowhere and show her what was truly in his heart.

* * *

Two sets of parents, a friend and manager, two best friends, a director, a makeup witch, and a certain LoveMon, sat in the salon of a mansion at the end of the day and watched the resulting footage from their stressful day, while drinking a variety of mixed alcoholic drinks and tea.

"Mo..." Kanae sighed. "I thought for sure they would figure everything out. How clueless can they be?"

Chiori giggled and Yukihito just shook his head. He had nothing to say. His fan-boy fantasy of the pair getting married had come to fruition. Now to just steer them to each other and make them realize that the wedding episode wasn't what it seemed or, more accurately everything that it seemed.

Susumu turned to Saena and smiled. "At least they won't be making the same mistakes that we did."

Saena nodded in agreement and Juli and Kuu looked on in curiosity. Susumu chuckled and Saena blushed. He then began his explanation rather sheepishly.

Juli just gasped and Kuu shook his head. "They are so much like the two of you." He chuckled.

Saena sighed. "I think she's much worse than I was. It's quite possible she would take longer to realize it than I did." She shook her head. "That's why this had to be done." She turned to Lory and Yashiro. "I expect that you two will ensure that everything goes to plan?"

Yashiro nodded. "As of tomorrow, they have several modeling contracts, dramas and movie offers that will coincide with each other. I will do everything in my power to make sure that those two end up together in the end and very soon."

"I will make sure that everything is documented and forwarded to family and friends regarding their progress." Kanae chimed in and Chiori nodded in agreement.

"I will make sure that everything is edited accordingly and distributed to you as soon as it is finished. I should have the photos available to you by next week." Director Anna turned to Lory. "I can have the footage cleaned up and dubbed about a couple of weeks after you get me those sound clips."

Lory rummaged around in his desk and pulled out a computer CD and handed it to him. "This should take care of anything you need."

They all looked at him with a little fear in their eyes. How on Earth did he get something like that? Was the main question that sent a shiver down their spines as they thought of the extent of Lory's meddling. He winked at the group, suspecting the thoughts running through their minds. He clapped his hands together. "Now! How about we celebrate stage two and discuss stage three of our plan?" He smirked mischievously and Ruto brought out more drinks and snacks.

* * *

The pair sat quietly dining in his living room, contemplating everything that had happened that day. Kyoko just sighed and Ren had this distant look as they relived the moments in their hearts.

He glanced at her and smiled softly. "I thought for sure that Director Anna was going to call NG a couple of times." He chuckled.

She looked at him a little confused. "You know, I thought he would on me too. I was so nervous about getting it right. I thought for sure I messed up at least a couple of times." And then the conversation became more relaxed and the atmosphere less tense between the two as they compared their scenes and how strangely complete that particular wedding episode was. They both shook off the thoughts of a higher power possibly meddling in their love lives and lightheartedly shared their meals and company.

Out of that day, they would finally reward each other with addressing each other by their given names without honorifics. They would joke about it, after all they were now _"Married."_ A term that after that point had always elicited a giggle or, two in passing when mentioned or, thought of.

* * *

Time marches forward as time tends to do and before long, almost nine months from when they signed the paperwork in Lory's office, they found themselves in a similar situation to that of when they first had their extended interaction. Kyoko was once again Ren's temporary manager. Now one would think that this was a situation directly orchestrated by Yashiro or, Lory himself but that was clearly not the case. One would have a very difficult time faking a hospital stay or, being doted upon by LoveME member number 2, whom Yukihito had been dating for the past couple of months.

This time, due to a car accident that caused a broken leg in said manager, Kyoko would be attending Ren as his temporary manager for at least a month, until Yukihito was able to move about on his own without help.

It was the chilly depths of winter, at the beginning of January and Ren had outdoor scenes that had brought him to his knees with illness. Once again he fought her over it like a toddler and once again he was sick to the point of fever and delirium. Once again she cared for him and doted upon him in his illness and once again he revealed his innermost secret to her. He loved her. Unfortunately he had been heavily dosed with medication and his fever was finally plummeting back to its normal state and when she collapsed in exhaustion on the bed next to him, she chalked up his sweet words and cuddling to his sickened state, but ohhh... when his heated lips and mouth began to work their magic, it was all over.

She shivered when his warm hands grazed the soft skin of her belly, waist and ribs. Moans of pleasure teased his ears and spurred him on as his lips worked their way from her own lips, to her delicious neck, gentle warm breaths in her ear on the very spot below said ear that had sent her into a frenzy on Valentine's Day, then finally trailing down her neck to her supple breasts.

Both were in a dream-like fantasy filled with soft touches, delectable tastes and powerful feelings. Once she was fully awakened and fully bare before him in his hazy dream-like state, it was all over for her. She no longer had the will to resist. She no longer thought of any type of consequence that may arise from the encounter. Something at the moment told her that everything would be okay and she decided to just go with it, thinking that this may be the only time she would ever experience something this heavenly in her life.

Yes, initially it did cause some discomfort when she gave him her last treasure, but the euphoria that he granted her in return was well worth it. He brought her many times to the edge of that cliff and leapt with her throughout the night before he, himself had collapsed in exhaustion. He would only think it was a very vivid dream the next day due to the fact that she had helped him bathe in his hazy state and changed the bedding so that he could rest comfortably.

The next morning would find her in the kitchen, fully dressed and preparing their meals for the day ahead. Not a word was spoken of the event by either party. One out of guilt and the other thinking it had been a very vivid and fulfilling dream. A dream he would cherish, he decided, for the rest of his existence. An event that she would also cherish for hers. Yes, she did have guilt; however, there was no regret. This was something that she decided that she would never regret.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

One year since they had signed their documents had passed and three months since that very unforgettable night. Three months... Three missed cycles and now the lethargy, the nausea and the soreness began. At first she thought it was just an illness from overworking herself as she tended to do, but then Kanae had made a comment that drained all color from her body.

"Are you pregnant?" It was a simple question and under normal circumstances she could deny it with fervor. Not this time. "Mo... You need to get tested." She told her with so much patience and care that it threw her off. She couldn't have possibly known that her best friend expected this to be the next step in her relationship with that man. So, she was escorted to the clinic by said best friend and the discovery and confirmation was made.

She couldn't help but wonder why Kanae had been so understanding with her on this matter and her decision to carry through with her unborn child. Soon, without her knowledge, all would know except her co-star in this particular little drama. As far as Kyoko knew, only Kanae and Chiori would be aware of her situation. In reality Yukihito knew and adjusted her scheduling to be less stressful and more lucrative; her parents knew and became very protective of her, they began the long process of interviewing childcare professionals; his parents knew and were protective from afar, awaiting the day they could dote upon her, but quietly stockpiling baby furniture and items that the couple would need very soon; Lory knew and stealthily encouraged her to get her own apartment in a complex owned by LME with high security and all the amenities that she would need in the near future.

* * *

She changed, boy did she change. Was this what Yashiro meant when he said that girls in their profession matured more quickly? His mouth watered every time he saw her. Her curves were more pronounced, her breasts fuller and she had this beautiful happy glow about her that made her even more delectable. He fought his inner beast every moment that he was near her. Since she had cared for him last, his fantasies had run away from him and his control was hanging on by a thread as thin as a spider's silk, unfortunately not as strong.

He thanked the gods for every moment that he had stolen in their new drama. The touches, the soft kisses and the intimate hugs would tide him _(and her)_ over until they would see each other the next week. Sadly in June, almost six months from when he had been ill, she received a project that she said would take her overseas for three months. She assured him that they would still talk on the phone and email each other, but for him it meant no more kisses or, close contact.

She disappeared. No one knew where she had gone. It was as if she had dropped out of existence. It had gotten to the point that the pest in their lives had actually come to him and demand he tell him where she was. Now that was a switch.

* * *

It was as if she were a phantom. Interviews were done by computer and phone. She had no projects, save for one large very special one, he was informed. His uncle refused to give him any more information on her and told him that he was barking up the wrong tree and to find another hobby. Producer Asami refused to tell him where Kyoko was and her friends just flipped him off and walked away when he approached them demanding to know where she was. Even Shoko was at a loss and normally her contacts knew everything about that stupid girl. Why was he having so much trouble finding her? Apparently Kyoko had even been too busy with her new project to accept her awards for her accomplishments. Her friends had accepted in her stead. How was she becoming so successful that something like that had to be done? She hadn't even debuted yet.

There was no way to find her. She had moved from that dumpy little restaurant she had lived at. She had changed her phone number. Hell, her manager wouldn't even tell where she was and Shoko could be pretty persuasive. No rumors, no public photos, no nothing. It was as if she dropped off the face of the planet. He was in a constant Deva King mode and Shoko was at her wit's end with him. Mimori wasn't even placating him anymore. Especially with the news that Kyoko had tested out and graduated earlier than expected. All of his ties to her had been abruptly cut.

* * *

Kuon was at his wit's end after not seeing her for two months. He needed to find out more. The curiosity was killing him. Not even her friends knew or, they just refused to tell him. He wondered how Yashiro could be her manager and not know what she was doing. Lory had been in a constant state of glee, disturbingly enough and he discovered that his own parents had been making little trips to visit said boss frequently in the past months. This was new to him. Lory had always announced their arrival and made sure that he knew to steer clear of them or, at least make him aware of them being in the vicinity. It was perplexing. Something that he didn't see was going on and he needed more information. So, he would use his resources. He contacted a couple of his police officer friends that told him they would keep an eye out for her. He talked to a couple of friends at the local hospitals that he had become acquainted with during his medical dramas, and they assured him that they would keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Now he would wait. As much as the suspense was killing him, he would wait.

* * *

Had it not been for Jelly Woods, the Muse, she knew for certain she would have never made it. She helped pick her maternity wardrobe that brought out a beautiful motherly visage. She warned her of the hazards of dying her hair or, bleaching it during pregnancy and supplied her with several high-quality wigs. She provided her with the necessary makeup, contact lenses to hide her unique eye color and the rings that she had worn during the _"Reunion Episode"_ , and helped her put together a suitable disguise.

She had provided her with identification that would help her if anyone ever requested it before a photo shoot _(thanks to Darling)_ and there were a lot of those thanks to Lory Takarada. She never realized exactly how many opportunities there were for a pregnant woman in the fashion industry. It was explained to her that women like her were so few and far between that they would be falling over themselves to get her under her temporary contract. The pay would be almost astronomical due to the rarity.

* * *

Something was in the air that day. He just couldn't shake of the feeling as he was torn from his deep sleep at 3am. It was a frantic, nagging feeling at the back of his mind and then the phone call came to him at 4:30am.

"Hey Ren? You told me to call you if I found anything odd about a girl named Kyoko." The general practitioner told him. "I really shouldn't be telling you any of this but, it's all just a little strange. We had a girl come into the emergency room early this morning by the name of Kyoko Mogami but a few minutes later a strangely dressed man told us that her information was incorrect and said to change it to Hizuri. She was admitted to the women's ward, but visiting hours don't start until 10am. You'll have to wait until then." His friend informed him.

"Women's ward? Did you find out why?" He asked a little worried.

"Didn't find out. She was admitted pretty quickly and they sent her paperwork up with her, so I really didn't get to see it. I only heard the nurses talking about it in passing because of the name change." He admitted and yawned. "Sorry man. I really have to go. I just got off shift and I really need some shut-eye." His friend at Tokyo General told him and they ended their call.

After the call, Kuon's nerves were buzzing as if he had been electrocuted. He wanted to rush there and demand to see her, but knew that they wouldn't allow that before visiting hours. He would only be making a nuisance of himself and if she was truly there because she was hurt, she didn't need that kind of stress. He would wait the now 5 hours as patiently as his mind would allow and try not to think of the worst scenarios that came to mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

He hadn't felt this much excitement since the birth of his own granddaughter, Maria. When he received the call as Kyoko's emergency contact, he leapt out of bed and bustled around the mansion. He made his calls on the way to the hospital to inform friends and parents of the impending arrival. He straightened out the information on her admission records by presenting her ID and Marriage license that he had brought with him and informed them that if Ren Tsuruga or, Kuon Hizuri came to inquire, that he should be given the information on his wife immediately. That _**he**_ was her significant other and the father of the child.

At 10am a new father would see his newly born son. At 11:30 am he would hold him for the very first time as the mother slept soundly and at Noon a father would hold the mother of his child tenderly as she nursed their little pride and joy. During the next three days of her hospitalization, an apartment would be arranged and made to accommodate two new residents and another apartment would be cleaned and cleared of all belongings to be transported to their rightful place. On day four, an arrogant, abusive childhood friend would be put in his place and the wedding, and subsequent birth of a new Hizuri would be announced to the world and warmly welcomed by all. Almost instantly, two clueless individuals would discover just exactly how much they loved each other and how much others loved them.

 ** _~fin~_**


End file.
